


You're You

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt: 'Ellie Dina and Jesse playing never have I ever and Jesse is trying to be a smartass and is like “never have I ever kissed a boy” and Ellie just sits there and Jesse is like “drink ellie! You told me you kissed your friend!” and she’s like “I never said it was a guy” or something and that’s how both him and Dina find out about Ellie’s gayness'





	You're You

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr : ) Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

They had spent weeks fixing up the old tool shed just beside the damn.

It was Dina that found it first, then she brought Ellie in because ‘she needed someone whose braun measures her brain’.

Ellie only got a little flustered at that.

They spent weeks fixing the walls, the roof, carrying an old sofa there, and Ellie even cut a huge section of a tree stump into table.

She was sure she felt Dina staring at her as she hacked the stump and rolled it toward the shed.

Once it was finally fixed up they both fell onto the sofa with a little huff, Ellie with her shirt sleeves rolled up and a thin sheen of sweat on her face.

“You know, we should celebrate tonight, with Jesse and some of the other guys.” Dina suggested.

“Here?”

“No. No, this is our place, but somewhere else, then we can come back here.” Dina shrugged, her head resting back against the old, worn sofa, tilting to the left to peer at Ellie.

There was something about Dina when she was only with Ellie that Ellie loved. There was this openness, softness in her features that Ellie never seen when they were with anyone.

She stared at Ellie with soft brown eyes, a half smile on her lips.

“Okay,” Ellie agreed because when it comes to Dina. “Let’s do it.”

Dina nodded, turning her eyes to the roof and smiling to herself. “We did a really good job.”

“Yeah,” Ellie agreed.

“You did a very good job,” Dina said. “You done all the heavy stuff.”

“Can’t let you get your pretty little hands dirty.” Ellie teased.

“You weren’t worried about that when I was saving your cute ass from that walker last week.” Dina’s eyebrow twitched and there was a little smirk on her lips but she didn’t look at Ellie.

“I had that handled.”

“I’m sure you did, Freckles.” Dina laughed.

They ended up in the barn with Jesse, Cameron, Laura, Eve, and Alexios.

Each of them had managed to steal a bottle alcohol each and settled in the corner of the bars.

It started off with drinking games, cards, then sitting around in different groups laughing and talking. Then, as they got more buzzed, they settled in a circle to play never have I ever under Dina’s suggestion.

“Never have I ever been bitten,” Cameron smiled from behind her drink at Ellie, who rolled her eyes and took a mouthful.

“Never have I ever kissed my best friend,” Ellie shot back and equally as targeted question, but regretted it when Cameron’s smirk only grew as she took a drink.

“Wish you could,” She whispered, only loud enough for Ellie to hear, causing her to glare at the girl beside.

“Never have I ever...” Jesse hummed thoughtfully. “Kissed a guy.”

Dina tutted at Jesse, taking a drink, as well as Eve and Cameron.

Jesse watched Ellie expectantly but Ellie just crossed her arms, shrugging when Jesse raised his eyebrows at her.

“Well? You told us you kissed your friend, back in Boston.” Jesse pushed.

Ellie shrugged, the alcohol causing a fogginess that made her somewhat nonchalant about everything.

“I don’t remember saying that was a guy, Jesse.” Ellie levelled her eyes on the boy, who looked at his with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.

Ellie’s eyes moved to Dina, who was looking at her with a curious look.

“Way to put your foot in your mouth, dude.” Alexios laughed, hitting Jesse’s shoulder and picking up his cup.

“Never have I ever assumed someone’s sexuality.” He said, and Jesse rolled his eyes but drank.

The rest of the night went by without any other major embarrassment or issue, but Dina was acting strange, and Ellie knew it was from the moment she admitted that she had kissed a girl.

Ellie expected to go home after the little get together, figuring Dina didn’t want to hang out, but Dina looped their arms together and pulled Ellie along.

The walk was quiet, awkward, and Ellie could feel panic churn in her chest.

They settled on the sofa, both with their feet in the coffee table.

“Dina,” Ellie spoke after a few minutes.

“Did anything ever happen with you and Cameron?” Dina asked, her head lulling to the side to look at Ellie through bleary eyes. “She didn’t seem surprised like everyone else, and I know she kissed Laura.”

“No, nothing ever happened with us,”

“Did she know?”

“Not officially.” Ellie shook her head, wringing her hands together. “Look, I’m sorry if this makes things weird, I can-“

Ellie got up to stand but Dina grabbed her hand and pull her back, a little harder than intended, and Ellie had to plant a hand either side of Dina’s head to stop herself from tumbling into her.

But they were close, Dina staring at her with this big bambi eyes and Ellie couldn’t move.

“Don’t go.” Dina breathed.

“Do you want me to stay?” Ellie whispered.

Dina nodded slowly, her fingertips tickling Ellie’s neck as her hand made her way to her face, and around the back of her neck.

Then she was being pulled in, and she didn’t even bother fighting it, she can’t, not with how Dina is looking at her and with the alcohol in her system.

When Dina kissed her the first time it was soft, tentatively, unsure, then she pulled back a little, her eyes not leaving Ellie’s lips as she steeled herself before leaning back in.

Ellie kissed her back this time, equally as tentative, but then Dina’s lips parted ever so slightly and something in the back of Ellie’s mind just snapped.

Ellie wasn’t sure if it was instinct or the alcohol but before her mind had really caught up with what had happened Ellie had gripped onto Dina’s thighs and pulled her closer and manoeuvring them so that Dina was lying flat against the sofa, Ellie hovering over her.

Dina stared up at her with wide wonder and surprise.

“I would say you’re stronger than you look,” Dina commented in a gruff voice. “But I’ve spent the pst few weeks watching you show off just how strong you are.”

“You were watching me?” Ellie frowned, Dina’s fingers running slowly down her back.

“Of course, you’re hot.”

Ellie couldn’t take the talking anymore, there was allow voice in the back of her mind telling her to run, that this was an awful idea, that Dina had Jesse. If they kept talking Ellie would listen to that voice, she would be sensible, and she didn’t want that.

Ellie’s hand slid under her shirt, her palm pressing against the skin on her stomach, and Dina arched up against her hand.

They kept kissing until Ellie nibbled down on Dina’s bottom lip and Dina moaned against her lips, causing Ellie to grind to a complete halt.

Ellie’s muscles went ridged, her hand stopping on Dina’s ribs.

“Ellie?” Dina’s voice was breathless and just too much for Ellie.

“I can’t do this,” Ellie whispered, pushing herself off of Dina, looking down at the woman with wide, fearful eyes.

“What?” Dina frowned, pushing herself up into her elbows. “Ellie,”

“I’m sorry, Dina. I didn’t mean-“ Ellie frowned, motioning to Dina before running her hands through her hair. “I’ve gotta go.”

Ellie left before Dina could say anything, and Dina didn’t go after her.

Ellie headed straight to bed when she got in, but she didn’t sleep much.

They avoided each other for the next few weeks, or maybe Ellie avoided Dina, but Ellie heard that Dina was back with Jesse, then the weren’t.

There was talk as to why, but there had been so many conflicting stories that Ellie didn’t know what to believe.

Until Cameron found her in one of the watch towers during her shift.

Ellie was sitting back on her chair, watching lazily into the darkness, a little yawn leaving her lips when Cameron appeared.

“You’re the worst kind of lesbian, you know?”

Ellie startled, almost falling off her seat mid-yawn.

“What the fuck, man?” Ellie snapped.

“You know why she broke it off with him, right?”

“Who?” Ellie crumbled, settling herself back into her chair.

“Fuck off, Williams.” Cameron perched herself on the edge of the tower wall, blocking Ellie’s view.

“I’m trying to keep watch,” Ellie levelled a deadpan stare on Cameron.

“It’s you,” Cameron said, ignoring Ellie completely. “She broke up with Jesse for you.”

“There’s nothing going on with Dina and I.”

“ _Fuck. Off._ ” Cameron groaned. “How she looked at you the other week when you said you were into girls? That’s not nothing. And she told me what happened, how you ran off.”

“She what?”

“I get it, Ellie, I do.” Cameron assured. “She was drunk, so were you but you know who you are, what you like. You thought you were taking advantage of her while she was drunk, she seemed up for it then but when she sobered up, god only knows how she would react, right?”

Ellie looked up at Cameron, who was staring unfocused at the wall behind Ellie.

“She could wake up and hate you, claim you corrupted her, that you took advantage, you just couldn’t have that.” Cameron’s eyes focused back on her. “So you took off, you’ve avoided her since.”

“I can’t look at her, Cam.”

“Because you like her,” Cameron hummed. “And she likes you, El.”

“Me? There’s no way, she could have _anyone_ in this place.”

“And for some reason she wants you,” Cameron smirked. “God only knows why.”

“Oh, piss off.” Ellie grumbled, but the smile on her lips told Cameron she wasn’t really annoyed.

“There’s a celebration in the barn tomorrow, you probably already know about it.” Cameron pushed herself off the wall, smirking and hitting Ellie’s shoulder as she walked past. “You should go, maybe go see her before that if you’re brave enough.”

Ellie nodded, more to herself than Cameron, turning to the girl just as she opened that door.

“How did it go for you?” Ellie asked.

“It’s kind of how I ended up here.” Cameron turned, resting her shoulder against the door. “It was a religious place, I fell in love with a girl there, but it wasn’t acceptable, we still fooled around. When we got caught she claimed I corrupted her. They tried to fix me, I have scars all over my back from that ordeal, but I took off, I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Shit, Cam, that’s rough.”

Cameron shrugged. “Crazy thing? I don’t blame her, at all. It was something we were taught growing up, you know? I know she loved me, but I also know she believed that loving me was one fo the worst things she could do.”

“Do you still love her?”

Cameron smiled wistfully. “Yeah, I think I probably always will but I don’t think I’m still _in_ love with her anymore.”

“What about Laura?” Ellie grinned cheekily at Cameron, who rolled her eyes.

“That’s… going somewhere.”

Ellie smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Cam.”

“Sure thing, El.”

Ellie did find Dina before the celebration, though it wasn’t on purpose. She headed to the shed they had repurposed, with the intent of coming up with a plan on how to deal with this, but she stopped dead in the doorway when she noticed Dina sitting on the sofa.

Dina straightened, her eyes softening when they landed on Ellie.

“El,” Dina breathed, surprised.

“Hey,”

“What are you- I mean, you probably weren’t- do you want to be alone?” Dina stammered in a very un-Dina-like way.

Ellie hesitated, something in her wanted to say yes, to send Dina away, but she found herself shaking her head.

“No, I don’t.” Ellie whispered. “I just- I don’t know how to be around you right now.”

“We don’t- This didn’t have to mean anything, Ellie. We can just… go back to the way it was before.

“I can’t do that, either.” Ellie admitted.

“Then what do you want, Ellie?” Dina sounded somewhat exasperated, standing and making her way closer to Ellie. “You took off, so I gave you space. I will leave if you want me to, I will stay if you asked.”

“Why?”

“Come on,” Dina huffed. “The same reason we kissed the other week, the same reason I want to kiss you now.”

“You- you do?”

“Yeah,” Dina chuckled. “I have done for a while, but you’re Ellie.”

“What does _that_ mean?’

“You’re _Ellie_ ,” Dina stressed, motioning toward Ellie. “You’re the kid who fought her way across the country, who saved the life of people in this compound before it was even your home, you’ve survived cults and the military and a _bite_. You’re-“ Dina huffed out a sigh, a little smile on her lips as she ran a hand down Ellie’s arm. “You.”

“So?”

“So?” Dina laughed. “You’re kidding, right? Every girl here that is into woman has had a crush on you at one point. Cam, Laura, Bev, all of them.”

“No they haven’t.”

“That have,” Dina argued. “And you could have any of’em. Well, maybe not Cam and Laura anymore, I think they’re in love.”

“I never wanted any of them,”

Dina lifted her eyes to Ellie, hope shining in them. “And me?”

“You’re you,” Ellie grinned crookedly over at Dina.

“What does that mean?” Dina asked, the tension gone in her shoulders and a soft smile on her lips.

“You’re Dina. The girl who could kick my ass, and has saved my ass plenty of times, who is the most desirable woman in this compound and only uses that to her advantage every so often.” Dian laughed at the little jib. “And you’re my best friend, who I am terrified of losing.”

“You’re not going to,” Dina swore. “You’re going to the barn tonight?”

“I’m unsure.”

“Come,” Dina smiled at Ellie. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Sure, I’ll be there.” Ellie nodded, her eyes fluttering when Dina planting a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek.

Ellie tilted her head toward Dina when she slowly pulled back, their foreheads touching slightly.

“I will see you tonight, El.”

Ellie nodded. “Bye, Dina.”

Dina’s eyes flickered to Ellie’s lips briefly before she walked past her and out the door.


End file.
